Asmara Tanpa Aksara
by Ampas Tebu
Summary: Fic ini adalah rangkaian puisi epistolari Yukiko kepada seorang temannya setelah kepulangan Souji ke kota asalnya. Apakah ia bisa tetap hidup seperti apa adanya? Souji/Yu x Yukiko.
1. Kata Pengantar

**Asmara Tanpa Aksara**

**Genre: Poetry/Romance/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer: Persona adalah milik Atlus**

**Synopsis: Fic ini adalah kumpulan puisi monolog Yukiko yang berbentuk surat kepada seorang temannya setelah kepulangan Souji ke kota asalnya. Apakah ia bisa tetap hidup seperti apa adanya? Souji x Yukiko.**

**Warning: Character Death.**

* * *

**ASMARA TANPA AKSARA**

.

Asmara tanpa aksara.

Dibuat bergurat merah selaku warna.

Merah simbol cinta yang membara.

Merah darah tertumpah dalam asmara.

.

Asmara tanpa aksara.

Sejatinya memang tak beraksara.

Layaknya nama yang tergurat pada muka.

Namun bertulisan karena dia haruslah ada.

.

Asmara tanpa aksara.

Tidak beraksara dengan beraksara.

Asmara tanpa aksara.

Keberadaannya ada karena tiada.

.

Ia tidak ditulis tapi dikumpulkan.

Aksara berkata buka 'tuk mewartakan.

Ia hanyalah kumpulan perasaan.

Wanita yang merasa ditinggalkan.

.

Ia adalah cerita.

Kisah hati dalam kebuntuan.

Ia berisi curahan.

Temannya hanya mengumpulkan.

.

Untuk disimpan.

Lalu dibaca oleh ia yang bersangkutan.

Pangkal segala persoalan.

Sebab hilangnya nyawa tokoh utama.

.

* * *

_**Komentaar:**  
_

**Adapun fic ini adalah fic pertama saya setelah selama ini hiatus dengan gemilang karena wb yang melanda.**


	2. 27 Maret

**27 Maret**

.

Tanpa terasa seminggu telah berlalu.

Diriku mengarah pada hidup yang baru.

Halimun tinggallah masa lalu.

Pembunuh tiba di akhir buku.

Inaba kini bukan lagi yang dulu.

.

Melalui suratku,

kucoba ikuti isi anjuranmu.

Maaf jika isinya tak perlu.

Ini adalah kali pertama untukku.

.

Siapa pun nihil kata tahu atas tindakanku.

Kumohon simpanlah semua ini dalam dirimu!

Biarkan semua samar tersaru.

Antara aku denganmu.

Jangankan teman, Yu pun tiada kata tahu.

Jika ini perbuatanku.

Ia telah pulang ke arahnya menuju.

.

Ingin rasanya diriku mengenalkannya padamu.

Sayang urung membentur ketiadaan mampu.

Namun ia janji akan tetap menghubungiku.

Menemuiku selang dua bulan yang belum berlalu.

Sembari luangkan waktu temu suara denganku.

Aku tentunya harus percaya akan hal itu.

Walaupun jarak memisahkan ia denganku.

Sedang temanku...

Rasanya tetap sama dalam pandangku.

Selain Rise dan Naoto tentu.

.

Soal mereka kau pasti sudah tahu.

Berita terus mewartakan hal-hal baru.

Seperti Naoto mencari kasus baru.

Rise berhenti jadi penjual tahu.

Kanji mulai membuka kelas baru.

Teddie pulang ke rumahnya yang baru.

Seluruh kota seolah tiada tahu-menahu.

.

Penginapan memang masih jadi urusanku.

Kesibukannya milik sebagian diriku.

Tapi sukacita memanggilku.

Kebahagiaan adalah perasaanku.

.

Inilah surat pertamaku untukmu.

Maaf jika isinya buruk karenaku.

Pena kupakai untuk yang tidak perlu.

Janganlah kau simpan tulisanku!

Karena cuma bisa menjadi debu.

Bagai salju di atas batu.

.


	3. 4 April

**4 April**

.

Kuawali pagi ini dengan riang.

Kudapati langit cerah tanpa awan.

Jawaban pun kutulis selaku balasan.

Sendiri di tepi Samegawa yang tenang.

Lengang suasana jauh dari pandang.

Jauhkan diri akan perjumpaan.

.

Kebaikan hatimu memang bukan kepalang.

Tulisan buruk pun engkau puji besar-besaran.

Dalam hal ini kuakui kau dan Narukami adalah seimbang.

Sama dengannya pujianmu kadang kurasakan kebalikan.

Sifat burukku kenapa enggan lenyap menghilang!

Mengapa pula diriku seperti Chie pasca dua hari berselang?

.

Chie?

Ya, yang kumaksud adalah Satonaka!

Ingatkah kau akan wanita berambut bob yang kuceritakan?

Sahabatku dari partai pecinta kekerasan. ^_^

Baru-baru ini kungfunya kembali menelan korban.

Jurusnya keluar sasarannya lagi-lagi selangkangan.

Yosuke kena sakitnya langsung buat dia merana.

Laksaan derita keluar memecahkan suasana.

Erangan tentu sedap jika diselipkan umpatan.

Keributan muncul tentunya sarat hujatan

Apa sebab persoalan pastinya bisa diduga.

Sang pria merusak barang pinjamannya.

Cerita lama namun berulang senantiasa.

Aku kadang dibuat bingung karenanya.

.

Bukan!

Bukan soal perusakannya yang kubingungkan.

Bukan amarah Chie juga yang jadi akar persoalan.

Tapi tahukah kau berapa kali Yosuke berbuat demikian?

Coba hitung jari jumlahnya adalah banyak kau temukan.

Namun mengapa Chie masih mau untuk meminjamkan?

Kenapa pula Yosuke merusak seolah cari perhatian?

Kucoba pikir namun tak kutemukan sebentuk jawaban.

Ributnya mereka terlanjur kuanggap hiburan.

Kanji bilang itu bisa jadi sebuah keakraban.

Namun Teddie bilang itulah wujud cinta tersimpan.

Menurutmu manakah yang menjadi kebenaran?

Mungkinkah cinta muncul dari ketidakakuran?

Kusadari diriku kurang peka dalam percintaan.

.

Kemarin baru saja aku dan Yu berbicara.

Lewat telepon kurasakan semua begitu biasa.

Nihil perubahan meski aku di sini dia di sana.

Rentang jarak seakan tiada buat terasa.

Walau kami tak saling bertemu muka.

Dengan muka merah aku menyapanya.

Kurasakan hatiku masih sama padanya.

Dan hatinya tetap sama demikian adanya.

Diriku percaya hati masih ada di tempatnya.

.

Menurutmu naifkah aku sekarang?

Atau bagimu aku cuma terlalu berharap?

Pikiran dibutakan oleh romansa cerita lama.

Dimataku ia akan terus tetap setia.

Ia pastinya tak akan asal mengucap.

Biarkan hatiku terus terbang melanglang!

Nikmati kebahagiaan yang takkan terulang.

Hatiku penuh perasaan akan ia seorang.

.


	4. 6 April

**6 April**

.

Buku kirimanmu telah sampai dan kuterima.

Pinjamanmu yang lama juga telah selesai aku baca.

Rasanya memang seperti katamu sebelumnya.

Tipis namun berat nian isi muatannya.

Mestinya tiga hari jadinya malah tiga pekan.

Apakah isinya demikian ataukah faktor terjemahan?

Pesannya jelas penyampaiannya membingungkan.

Walau demikian Sang Imam bisa aku bayangkan.

Pasti menarik jika kita sua memperbincangkan.

Apakah Ossian kali ini juga demikian?

Kuharap diriku bisa menjawab segenap penasaran.

Bicara pertemuan kapankah kita bisa bertegur sapa?

Bulan Mei nanti bisakah dirimu datang menginap ke Inaba?

Bersama lalui senggang bersama aku dan temanku semuanya.

.

Yang mengenalmu walau tak pernah jumpa.

Yang mengetahuimu walau belum pernah bertegur sapa.

.

Adapun untuk kedepannya balasanku akan sedikit lama.

Rumahku kini tengah sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan.

Surat ini kutulis kala kenakan kimono tersayang.

.


	5. 20 April

**20 April**

.

Kamu adalah manusia paling jahat!

Jahat dan terjahat yang pernah ada!

Adachi bagiku memang penjahat!

Namun tak kusangka engkau lebih dari dia.

Bagaimana bisa dirimu berpikir demikian?

Mustahil kiranya Yu bisa tidak setia!

Ia pengingkar, itukah yang engkau coba utarakan?

Belum kenal tapi sudah membuat dugaan!

Rasanya kecewa hati ini jadinya.

Pikiranmu rupanya picik adanya.

Begitupula hatimu sempit nyatanya.

.

Ia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan.

Beriku kasih sayang serta rasa yang berbeda.

Bahkan Yu juga pernah selamatkan ini nyawa!

Bersamanya pula kuselesaikan beragam persoalan.

Dia adalah berbeda!

Lainlah ia tentunya dengan yang pernah kutemukan.

Hal ini bisa kiranya kubuktikan.

.

Dari segala ucapannya.

Percakapanku dengannya.

Hingga pertemuanku dengannya.

Dalam media visual dunia maya.

.

Bagiku Yu adalah pria baik adanya.

Jauhlah ia dari kata ketidaksetiaan.

.


	6. 1 Mei

**1 Mei**

.

Siang ini buku titipanmu kukirimkan.

Baru kutahu kau juga penyuka drama.

Sekaligus pula kenalan Yumi Ozawa.

.

Adapun aku bertemu tanpa sengaja.

Di perpustakaan mencari buku 'tuk dibaca.

Berdua lantas kami pun berbicara.

Baru diketahui berdua didapati kata sama.

Usut bicara ia tahu akanmu rupanya.

Kau sering bicara dengannya sejak lama.

Terlebih soal Yukio Mishima.

.

Oh, teman!

Mengapa dirimu tidak mengatakannya?

Mishima-lah inspirasiku dalam penulisan.

Selain tumpukan naskah opera lama.

Penulis inginku disamping penginapan.

Untukku keduanya ialah sama.

.

Ah, sudahlah!

Keterkejutanku sekarang buatku bahagia.

Selang beberapa lama aku pun akrab dengannya.

Tenanglah aku tak bicara soal surat.

Kerahasiaan ada pada tempatnya berada.

.

Namun izinkanlah aku berkata sayang.

.

Sayang engkau tak bisa datang.

Sayang kami tidak bertemu sua.

Sayang dan sungguh sayang.

Tapi apa hendak mesti dikata.

Semuanya bagai ungkapan lama.

_._

_Que sera sera._

.

Begitulah apa adanya.

Tanpa mengurangi lagi menambahkan.

.


	7. 5 Mei

**5 Mei**

.

Malam berbintang,

adalah saat kutulis surat.

Malam kebahagiaan,

adalah karena pertemuan.

.

Itulah keadaanku belakangan.

Lama terpencar kini bertatapan.

Senang terasa nihil perubahan.

Mereka memang menyenangkan.

.

Kusadari aku agak berlebihan.

Nada suratku pasti terkesan sama.

Dari kelompokku siapa-kah yang terpencar?

Hanya tiga dan aku membesar-besarkan.

Akan tetapi ini soal perasaan.

.

Karena itu izinkan aku ajukan tanya.

Melalui tulisan dalam keheningan.

Aksara tertulis minim sepengetahuan.

Sekalipun tak lama akankah mereka sama?

Sebagian hidup dalam dunianya.

Sebagian lagi masih ada kebersamaan.

Untuk yang pertama akankah sama?

Untuk yang kedua akankah juga sama?

.

Nanako tetaplah menggemaskan.

Lucu bawaannya serta sarat kepolosan.

Bertemu Yu sontak ia kegirangan.

Dengan Naoto rasanya ada kedekatan.

Bak adik dan kakak perempuan.

Itu yang Yu ucapkan.

Bak ibu dan anak perempuan.

Itu yang Yosuke ucapkan.

.

Namun kenapa Kanji dilanda kemuraman?

Nanako dan Naoto asyik tertawa-tawa.

Namun ia begitu penuh nestapa.

Kelakuannya seakan terlunta-lunta.

Dari drama yang pernah kusaksikan.

Mungkinkah itu bentuk keceburuan?

Ada apa sebenarnya gerangan?

Haruskah kubertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang?

.

Chie dan Yosuke tidak ada perubahan.

Agaknya kau dan Teddie benar urusan percintaan.

Cinta bisa datang karena ketidakakuran.

Cinta bisa datang karena perselisihan.

Tapi bukankah _Tom and Jerry_ penuh perselisihan?

Lucu juga pola pikiranku berjalan.

Kuakui diriku tak pandai urusan cinta-cintaan.

Sekalipun Teddie masih belum punya pasangan.

.

Rise pun juga demikian.

Walau orang bilang ia dan Yu ada hubungan.

Sesungguhnya mereka lebih ke persaudaraan.

Adik kakak seperti Nanako-chan.

Mereka sering berpegangantangan.

Mereka sering berpelukan.

Keduanya suka mereka lakukan.

Di depanku hari ini juga demikian.

Hanya saja kenapa orang berpikir demikian?

Pegang tangan belum tentu percintaan.

Berpelukan pun belum tentu urusan percintaan.

Saudara juga sering berbuat demikian.

Cemburukah aku itu sering ditanyakan.

Kecemburuan haruskah pula ditambah kebutaan?

Sungguh, sebegitu picikkah orang diluaran?

Hanya karena mereka ada berdekatan,

tinggal di kota sama lalu jadi isu yang bukan-bukan.

Aku mengenal Rise dan begitu sebaliknya.

Pakar percintaan mungkinkah aku mengingkarinya?

Belum punya pasangan itulah pertanyaannya.

.

Aku jadi berpikir.

Tahu banyak akankah jadi jaminan?

Jaminan kesuksesan.

Ataukah jaminan kepada kegagalan.

Yang manakah kebenarannya?

Hidup penuh dengan kemungkinan.

Cassanova akankah seperti Cassanova?

Kedekataan pantaskah jadi kesalahpahaman?

Bagaimana semuanya bisa bertautan?

Keakraban disalahartikan percintaan.

Kasmaran justru jadi kesendirian.

Dugaan seringkali dianggap kebenaran

.

Izinkan aku 'tuk memikirkannya.

Selagi menatap bulan.

Bersama Yu di pelataran.

Terlena dalam perasaan.

.

Jika ini adalah dosa.

Jika ia adalah kejahatan.

Izinkan aku dalam pelukannya.

.


End file.
